Loosen Up, Nina!
by Neddiemaybe11
Summary: What happens when Nina gets tired of Fabina? Nina begins to e-mail a mysterious stranger, who may just turn out to be some one in her house and just the person to find Nina's wild side.
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast but with one fluid moment, Eddie's lips were on mine. More like they crashed there. And it felt right. Like fate had brought this moment together. Then fate stepped in, and the door crashed open. We fell apart, un tangling our arms, and lips.  
That was the first moment I'd remembered Fabian. As he spoke.  
"What the HELL Nina?", he asked, confusion and anger in his eyes. Eddie smirked.  
"Fabian, I-uh um", I started, not sure what to say.  
"Fine I'll tell you, after everything we've been through? You kiss him!", he's angry. And I feel guilty.  
"Fabian, it was a mistake. It's not like you didn't kiss Joy or anything?", I ask, and he calms. He knows I know.  
"That's what this is about?", he asked. I nod.  
"You and Joy over break? Yeah I know I asked Eddie to help out. Patricia knows", I say. His face relaxes and becomes embarrassed.  
"So I'm done here?", Eddie asks, as he leaves the room.  
"So what now Nina?", he asks me. I shrug.  
"I don't know what should happen?", I asked. He shrugged.  
"Let's stay together", he says slowly, and I force a smile. He kisses me. One-two-three-four-five, nineteen seconds. He pulls back. I time everything. And everything is planned. Like that kiss with Eddie, fifteen seconds. He leaves my room and fall back on my bed taking out my journal.  
I turn to the back pages. The journal has tabs on it marking every section. The back section is entitled Fabian. "19 seconds", I write under other times, and how far we went each time. They all read first. Fabian was great he was just nice, a nice guy who wouldn't take advantage of me.

"Fine!", a voice yelled outside my room, Mara. I listen to this conversation.  
"Obviously you not fine", this is Jerome he is yelling also.  
"So?", she asks, angrier louder.  
"Mara, I'm sorry, okay?", he says, quietly.  
"You can't just say your sorry and make it all better!", she screams slamming a door.  
"Damn it!", he yells and I here a thud. I think he might of kicked a wall. Then I here retreating foot steps. I wonder what its like to be Mara, have a guy fight with you, disagree. Possibly push you, somebody to want you. Passion? Amber runs in the room, laughing.  
"Did you hear there fight?", she laughs.  
"Most of it", I say, not telling her about the whole Eddie and Fabian thing, she'd yell and say I was messing with her Fabina.  
"I'm surprised they haven't broken up already, officially. I mean I heard Mara met another guy, and thats what they were fighting about", Amber laughed, pulling out her Bubble-gum pink nail-polish and reapplying it.  
"Enough gossip, I'm going to bed", I say rolling my eyes at Amber and switching off my light, leaving Amber's on.

I wake up the next morning, finding Amber already up, fixing her hair.  
"Morning Nina!", she says happily. I get up and get dressed, in my uniform. And checking my profile.  
"What are you doing Nina?", Amber asks. I roll my eyes, and go to my email. It's from this guy I've been e-mailing. I met him, well not really him, on a chat room for kids with family issues. The counselor suggested it. We started talking and I decided to keep talking to him. I read the e mail.

_Cursed-and-quiet777,_  
_Theres this girl I know  
__Most logical thing in the world  
I want to get her to stop counting moments  
And just fall into one moment-_  
_Thinking of You-Chat Tonight- 8ish?  
-DarkGuyLookingForLight21_

I smiled reading it. "Nina, you okay?", Amber asked. I forgot she was there.  
"Huh? Um yeah. Come one lets go to breakfeast", I say logging out and shutting my computer. When we got to the kitchen, I saw Fabian and Joy. Joy was leading Fabian to his room by the hand. And Fabian more than willingly followed.  
"What do you think they're doing?", Amber asked, more like a sneer. I shrugged uncaring now.  
"What do you mean, by shrugging. Did you two break up?", she asked.  
"I don't know, but we should", I say laughing leaving Amber confused in the hall. I looked at Mara, she looked happy, glowing even. Jerome looked torn. Mm, I wonder what that means? "Latest news?", I asks Patricia. She laughs.  
"Slime-ball and goody-two shoes broke up. Goody-two shoes ins't so good. She cheated on this lug", she says. Wow. Okay.  
"Sorry", I say to Jerome, before turning back to Patricia.  
"Ready to go?", she asked. I smiled and headed out. Grabbing my notebook as we headed out turning to the Jerome section. _Mara broke up with him :(_. Then I turned to Mara, and wrote, _Dumped Jerome :( keep eyes on her, can she be trusted?_

Patricia looked down at the notebook in my hands and just shook her head. She snatched it away from me and turns straight to my Fabian enteries. "19 seconds", she read, "losing it, I don't feel anything anymore", she finished. Then she trued to a different section, "Wait who's Dark Guy Looking For Light?", she asked.  
I blushed.  
"Who is he", she pestered.  
"Just some guy I've been e-mailing." I say with a laugh.  
"You know Nina if you keep planning every moment you won't live life", she says getting serious.  
"What do you mean?", I asked already knowing.  
"This book? I mean come on, you time your kissing with Fabian?", she asked.  
"I need to do something, he bores me. He won't do anything. He's so careful with me. I hate it.", I finish.  
"So you want someone like Jerome, when he's not with Mara? Bad boy, prankster. One-night stand bound", she asked.  
"I don't know, I want just want somebody who won't treat me like I'm made of glass.", I answer, "I want to find my wild-side and maybe let it out for a while", I say sighing. we approach the school and head to first period.

At 8o'clock. I go to my room. I've showered, and am in my shorts and a tee-shirt. I quickly log-on to my computer, and go to instant messenger. He's already on. I smile and type him a message.

_Cursed-and-quiet777: You should write more, I loved your last email!_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Yeah sure._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm serious. Your talented. :)_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: If you say so. Anyway, we broke up. :(_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: What happened? You two were crazy about each other. :(_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Turns out I was the crazy one. Moving on hows you and your boyfriend? Living in Paradise?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: :( _

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Sore subject? It's cool. So hows you planning going?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Same as usual._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Can I ask you something?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Sure..._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Are you really uptight as you seem to be?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: More._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: That's it. I Have a Challenge For YOU!_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm scared._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: You should be. ;)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: *insert eye roll here*_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: ha-ha I got to go. Roommates getting to me. I'll have your email up about this challenge. And you have to do everything on it. EVERYTHING. Oh and if you want you can give me a challenge too._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Maybe. ;) Talk to You Later. Bye_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Bye._  
_  
_He logged off after that. And I went to sleep wondering what he would put on the list. Man I was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys are liking it. And feel free to tell me if you don't like something happening. Sometimes I get a little stuck, and need a kick to change directions! Thanks so much for the reviews. And I know spelling is awful, sorry. I'm looking for a Beta but I don't fully understand the whole Beta thing.**

Chapter Two The Challenge and Tutor?  
I wake up in the morning early. Exited. I have to know what he decided what I should do. Ugh. I hate him for making me want to get up early. I straighten and slow my movements when I see Amber awake.

I pull out my computer, and smile as I click on a new e-mail.

_Cursed-and-quiet777,_  
_I bet you thought I forgot? Huh? I didn't! Hah! Anyway for little you, heres your challenge, I have given you a list of things you need to do, to relax a bit. Okay? Yes. Tell me when you finish each one. I'll be very happy to see. ;) I'm off for now. But You Have to relax chill-breath. Now read the list, think of me? Smile? Bye-DarkGuyLookingForLight21_

_The List (Ha-ha, have fun, and you don't have to go in order)_  
_#1) Break up with that douche your dating!_  
_#2) Pull a prank (a good one-do you need suggestions?)_  
_#3) For a day, dress on the wild-side.( I must approve)_  
_#4) Laugh at everything funny-don't hold back #5) Kiss A guy you aren't dating. (or a girl if you swing that way ;) )_  
_#6) Throw Away That Stupid Time Keeping Book #7) Start a food fight._  
_#8) Make at least 10 dirty jokes-you'll have to quote them!_  
_#9)This is Just a Reminder that you have to accept your challenge!_  
_#10) Tell me who you are (plz)_

I smiled reading it. Knowing there was no way I was doing half of these things. But before I knew it I was pulling Patricia out of bed, and handing her the list. I had copied it down. She laughed most of the way though it. I wanted to punch her!  
"There is no way your gonna do one thing on this list let alone all damn ten", she laughed, "But I agree you need to chill, and if he'll help with that, then I like him", she laughs some more. "How long do you have to complete them all?", she asked. I shrugged.  
"Don't know"  
"I vote you start with number one!", she said, smirking. I nodded.  
"If do any of them that's the one I'll do, now come one, lets go get some breakfast", I laugh, as we go downstairs. Jerome and Fabian are at the table.  
"So Martin, you and Fabian, break up yet", he asks. I stiffen I know he's joking, but still. I have an urge to throw my come-back at him, an urge so strong I almost give in. But I don't. I just shake my head and pour some milk on my cereal.  
"So Trix", you sure you want to drink that cup of Orange Juice?", he asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
"What did you do", she asks, inspecting her glass. "  
Nothing, I swear", he smirks. I ignore him, and take a sip of my orange juice, as it pours down the front of my shirt.  
"JEROME!", I yell, now wet and sticky, my white shirt orange. He chuckles.  
"What I never swore I didn't do anything to YOUR glass", he says. Forget not giving into urges, I get up and go over to Jerome. He just keeps smiling. Of course he would. What would the little American do to him?

I grab for the pitcher of orange juice, he is still smirking.  
"See I know you won't do that.", he says.  
"And why won't I?" I ask?  
"Your goodie-two shoes Mar-", I cut him off pouring the orange liquid right onto his head. I smile.  
"Now tell me Jerome, is revenge sweet?", I ask smiling leaving the room.  
Did I just do that? Did I Nina Martin just pull a Patricia? Yup, I did. I go up to mine and Amber's room and change my white shirt, pulling the grey sweater over it. Leaving the blazer in my room. When I enter the hall Fabian is waiting for me.  
"You shouldn't of done that", he scolds treating me like a child, "You should of let it go, not become a six-year old, like him", he continued. I look at me feet.  
"I know", I mutter, shifting. Why did he do this to me? I wasn't a child.  
"Come on, let's get to class", he says, sounding down. We get to Mr. Sweet's class. And sit together.  
"Nina can I talk to you outside for a moment?", Mr. Sweet asks. I nod and exit with him.  
"So, Nina I can't ignore the fact that you've been excelling in my class, while one of your housemates is well, not", he begins, "I'm thinking you could help them out, sit with them, and tutor them", he finishes. I instantly think of Amber.  
"I asked Mara, but she refused", he starts up again, now I'm confused, "Will you do it?", he asks.  
"Sure, Mr. Sweet. Who am I helping?", I ask, he smile falters.  
"Jerome Clarke", he says, walking back inside. I was angry now, but I put it away and walked into the class.  
"Jerome and Fabian switch sits please. Jerome meet your new tutor", Mr. Sweet says sitting down and looking through papers on his desk. I glare at Jerome as he sits down, he smiles. Won't this be fun.  
"Ah come on Martin, you no on the insides you squealing with excitement, like a regular old Amber", god I want to wipe the smirk of his face, "And by the way I barely made it to class on time, due to your little Orange Juice moment.", he finishes. I fight, yet another urge, to slap him, and just roll my eyes. Why couldn't I slap him, that's just what Jerome needs.

The class finally ends, and I exit the room catching up to Patricia, who is walking hand in hand with Eddie. She laughs as I catch up. "You know you can't actually kill Jerome", she says. Eddie laughs.  
"Yacker's right, your gonna have to deal with him one way or another, but I hear killing is frowned upon here", he laughs. I roll my eyes at them both.  
"Yeah, yeah. I might actually have to do one of those challenges", I laughed leaving them, I turned around and ran into Joy.  
"Hey Nina, so Fabina? On or off?", she asks with hope in her eyes.  
"On", I reply watching the hope drain away. I leave her and head to the my next class. Thinking about the challenges. I wanted so desperately to tell her off.

Later at home is when I actually get to talk to Amber. Me, her, Jerome, and Alfie are in the common room. Jerome and Alfie have a magazine out. On the cover it says- _Pranks-For-Less_, I make a mental note that I should remember that if I plan to complete the challenges.  
"So, Nina, you and Fabian, ARE resolving your problems. So tomorrow night dress cutely, because I'm locking you in your room, until you fix EVERYTHING", she declares. I want to scream, NO! But I don't.  
"Yeah, Amber, I don't think that's a great idea", I reply opening my laptop, about to type out a new e-mail.  
"Why not? Fabina will last", she declares leaving the room in a huff. I rest my head on the back of the couch looking at the sky.  
"Aww, poor Martin tired of little Rutter?", Jerome asks across the room. I ignore him and type out an e-mail.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21,_  
_Can I start by saying, I HATE you. No way I'm doing #3 or #5. I'm not some whore. Other than that, I'll try. You'll never guess what happened to me today, I'm a tutor. Before you make jokes, (knowing you they'll be dirty), I don't get to choose who. It's this awful guy, total bad boy, prankster. Has had one relationship. He pulled a prank on me this morning, I got him back. Not a prank, but it sure was sweet. Then the boyfriend, treated me like I was six. #1 might be the first thing I do._

_Sorry to make the e-mail so long. And How's your dad? Have you talked since...? Talk to you later._  
_Cursed-and-quiet777_

I smiled, just I was about to hit send, Patricia took the laptop. When did she get here?  
" Seriously Nina, I like this guy.", she says reading my e-mail to him.  
"What guy?", Eddie asks.  
"Just this guy Nina found on the Internet.", she answers.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Uptight Martin, is talking to a guy online", Jerome asks. We ignore him. I take the laptop back and hit send.  
"Anyway Tutor Martin, when's the first lesson", he asks.  
"When you have homework, I'll help you", I answer shutting the laptop.  
"So homework is the only thing you'll help with?", he asks, winking, and getting up to leave the room. Alfie stays.  
"So wanna hear a joke?", he asks.  
"Sure", Eddie replys.  
"Its a knee slap-per", he says getting up and walking over to us.  
"Why did the duck quack?", he asks, we all look around waiting for one of us to answer, "Cuz it wanted to", he says whacking me in the knee.  
"Ow", I say. Alfie laughs. Then Eddie laughs.  
"Oh I get it. Its a knee slap-per , not because its funny, but because he slapped your knee", he laughs. "That's not funny, Alfie", I say. He shrugs.  
"Eddie thought it was.", and then he leaves the room. Jerome reenters the room.  
"I have found some homework, you ready tutor?", he asks. Great time for tutoring with Clarke. Is it just me or would that make a seriously great reality show. We will have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. But you get to know whats up with Jerome, now.**

Chapter 3

Jerome smiles, "Your gonna have to get closer than that Martin", he jokes. I roll my eyes. Were in his and Alfie's room. He's sitting on his bed, I'm across the room on the floor. I have all my books with me, and Jerome has a notebook.  
"No. Okay we have a quiz tomorrow on the human body. The skeletal system tomorrow and the heart next week.", I say. Regretting some of my words.  
"I have a way we can study the human body", he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I scoff.  
"Or I could let you do this on your own", I reply standing. He's quick on his feet and grabs my hand.  
"Alright, Martin. I'll play nice. Just help me", he says. I pull my hand away.  
"Okay fine", I reply. Sitting on the floor by his bed now. "I'll quiz you".  
"I have an idea. For each answer I get right, you have to answer one of my questions.", he says, "Now go!", I roll my eyes and take out the book.  
"Okay which bone connects the Carpals and the Phalanges?", I ask, and easy one.  
"Metacarpals. How far have you and Rutter gone?", he asks. I gasp. He smiles. Not a smirk but a smile.  
"Why do you want to know", I ask.  
"I'm just trying to get a handle on how uptight you are. So how far?", he asks. God, if I answer he'll really think I'm a goodie-two shoes. Why do I care what he thinks?  
"First, describe the bones in the foot", I answer, and toss a question back. He laughs.  
"Just first? I'm pretty sure he's gone farther with Joy! And Tarsals, Metatarsals, then Phalanges", he answered still laughing. I sigh annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. And your right. What bo-?", I start.  
"My question", he cuts me off, "Do you want to go further? Because I bet your just dying to know what it would feel like, to be touched.", he says. His last sentence quiet and hoarse.  
"I think were done here", I say standing up.  
"Ah so you do.", he asks.  
"Look Jerome, I'm done with this conversation. If you really do need help, then next time, it will be at the table", I say leaving the room. Ugh, I hate him. I go up to my room needing to take my mind of things. I take out my laptop. He's on! I smile

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I still hate you._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I know. I know. So have you done any of them yet?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: NO!_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: :) So hows tutoring._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: :( I hate him more than you! He's awful and asking all these personal questions! Ugh. But it could be worse._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I hate when you say that. Just complain! Just yell a little. Do something insane. Break a window, punch a wall. Kiss a stranger. Your killing me being this UPTIGHT!_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm sorry? What did I do to you?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Your bothering me with your uptightness. Sorry, bad night. My pal ditched me for his girl._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Its Cool._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: About my dad? Yeah we have spoken. I like getting to know him. How's your grandmother?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: She's doing good. I guess. I haven't talked to her in forever._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Can you PROMISE me something?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: What?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: That your going to complete the list, you need some help. Your gonna plan your life away. Promise me this, and I will never pull another prank again._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I doubt that. But still, I'll try._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: PROMISE!_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I promise. Why do you care so much?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I don't, night!_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Night._

I shut my laptop realizing something. He has to live in the UK. He has to be in the same time zone. And for the first time since I started talking to him, I want to know who he is. Because I feel like I already know him.

**Jerome POV**

Nina had just left, when I looked at what she left behind. A notebook. No a journal. I opened it. Each section labeled. One labeled with each persons in the houses name. One labeled Nina.

This is just what I need to get under her skin. Its not like I liked her or anything, I just loved when I got a reaction out of her. Any reaction, especially when I got her to let her guard down. I haven't yet. But I wanted too.

I read what she had wrote recently under her section.

_The Challenge:_  
_#1) Break up with that douche your dating!_  
_#2) Pull a prank _  
_#3) For a day, dress on the wild-side _  
_#4) Laugh at everything funny-don't hold back _  
_#5) Kiss A guy you aren't dating. _  
_#6) Throw Away That Stupid Time Keeping Book _  
_#7) Start a food fight._  
_#8) Make at least 10 dirty jokes-you'll have to quote them!_  
_#9)This is Just a Reminder that you have to accept your challenge!_  
_#10) Tell me who you are_

I shut the book. Quickly. Huh? So now I knew what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Back to Nina POV)  
Its Saturday, but Victor wakes us all up early, and sits us in the Common Room. I turn to Fabian and ask what's going on. He shrugs. I don't bother asking Amber. While Victors out of the room, I take this as a great time to talk to Fabian. We haven't spoken in days.  
"So Fabian, want to hang out later in my room?", I ask him in a whisper. If I didn't have a choice in the matter according to Amber, I would at least try to get him to touch me.  
"Um, sure we should talk", he says, with a half smile. Victor enters the room now.  
"Now you students seem to have matured a little", he begins, Trudy walks in the room, "So if our house can keep up the good work. And get our grades to perfection, I have a special, treat planned.", he says exiting.  
"he got us up early for that?", Jerome asks. Trudy elaborates.  
"He's gone a little crazy lately. Poor old thing. I'm sorry dearies, but things are about to change", Trudy says, leaving the room. "I'm confused", Amber says sighing. We all laughed. Well I didn't, I just placed a hand on Amber's shoulder. Poor thing.  
"What, I thought Victor was supposed to like live forever. I mean that stuff he drank was supposed to make him last a long time", she says. _Thats what she said_, I think to myself. DarkGuy Would be proud if I actually said it. I didn't. Jerome laughs. Probably thinking the same thing.

"Come on, Nina", Fabian says standing up and we go to my room.  
I hear Patricia ask, "Where are they going", and Jerome's reply, " I think Nina's gonna teach Fabian to play baseball. Second or Third Martin?". I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. When we get to the room, I shut the door.

I kiss him quickly. And counting. One-Two-Three. It takes thirty seconds, for Fabian to even consider kissing me back. That bothers me. One-Minute before I try to deepen the kiss. I open my mouth and lick is bottom lip. Another minute, until he opens his mouth and mingles his tongue with mine. Five-minutes like this. Trying to find a spark.

I don't understand why Amber wants us together. When I'm trying so hard to find a spark with him. Seven-minutes and I'm bored. I decide to try something. I have a plan. I move my hands to his chest, over his tee-shirt still. And grip at it, pulling him closely. I freeze my hands. Nine-minutes. Still nothing. He pulls away from me, and smiles.  
"I could kiss you forever Nina", he says. Great. He can kiss me forever.  
"Don't you ever want to do more?", I ask. He just smiles, pecks my lips, and leaves the room. Ugh. As much since as it makes to stay together, I don't want to. I get out my laptop and type a message.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21,_  
_"1) dump that douche your dating I probably will. I'm tired of trying to get him to` just touch me."_  
_Cursed-and-quiet777_

I type that out and then look to record the time in my journal. My journal. Where is my journal? I then spend the next ten minutes searching for it. Tossing my room upside down. Then I remember and run downstairs.

Before I know it I'm pounding on a door. It opens, and a girl walks out. I don't recognize her, just that her hair is messed up, and she's reapplying lip gloss as she leaves.  
"Martin, I wasn't expecting you, whats up", Jerome asks.  
"Obviously nothing, pretty sure the whore just took care of that", I says unthinkingly. He laughs.  
"She did. But if you want your shot, I'm sure I can manage", he says cockily.  
"No. My book", I say. His smile falters.  
"What book?", he asks innocently. "You know what book. Now tell me where it is?", I demand. He smirks.  
"Wow, Nina angry.", he asks.  
"Jerome, I swear if you don't hand me my book, your gonna loose something important to you", I say.  
"Empty threat", he laughs.  
"Just give me my book", I say again.  
"No, no. But may I say, I was surprised to read about pages, 8 and 9 of the Nina section. If you want to try those out with somebody", he takes a step forward. I turn around disgusted and walk away. He read my journal. Not just where I keep my stats, but where I allow myself to dream a little. And yes one of those dreams go a little steamy.

I hate Jerome. He just brings out this uncontroled side of me, one where I act like that, and say things I don't mean. I go to the Common room, where everyone but Jerome is sitting. Mick is playing with a soccer ball, kicking it. Alfies talking to Amber. Joy is practically sitting on Fabians lap, he's got his hands on her.  
"Classy Fabian", I say sitting next to Patricia and Eddie who were listening to music. He looks up and smiles shyly.  
"What's up Nina", he asks. Oh I don't know.  
"Why are your hands all over Joy, when you'll barely touch me?", I ask. Amber looks up startled. By the "Fabina fight".  
"There not", he yells.  
"Stop trying to start something Nina", Amber says. Wow I thought she was my friend.  
"Your right", I say leaving the room and going upstairs. Back to my room. I click on to chat. How is he always on when I need him.

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Hey, got time?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: For you? Always. :)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm on the edge of a breakdown here._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Tell me whats wrong?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: My boyfriends, still the same douche, who's going to second and beyond with a girl, when he won't touch me. And I want to break up but then my friend keeps blaming me for ruining her favorite couple._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: :(_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm just over reacting, right?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: No, sounds like you DESERVE to complain. Go on, and don't apologize._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: And on top of all that guy I'm tutoring , stole my book!_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Thats good._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Not certain pages._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I'm intrigued._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: ;)_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: But anyway, don't you get a say in your own life? If you want to dump him, dump him?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Not that easy. my friend ""ships" us._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Oh. Well then make him dump YOU_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: How? He cheats on me, and yet were still together._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: You say he treats you like a child? Act like one.#2) Pull a prank + #3) For a day, dress on the wild-side = #1) Break up with that douche your dating._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: you make it sound so easy..._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: It is call that friend of yours, the one you told me about, have her help you._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Okay. I will. Thanks for the help._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: No Problem. Look I gotta go-talk to you soon, tell me how it worked out. ;)_

He logged off. I text Patricia, _Need Your Help my room u can bring Eddie_. After I explained it to them, Patricia helped me out. I knew what I would be doing some Monday. Once again I had a plan.

It was Monday morning early. Before Amber was even up. That Patricia and I started getting me ready. Wild-side here we come.

We straightened my hair. It was so much longer. I had gotten cut earlier so it wasn't too long, just a little longer than Ambers. Then we teased it up. I laughed at my appearance, with just the hair. Then Patricia applied thick eye make-up. She handed me a pair of fishnet tights. Heeled boots, she tugged my skirt up, and undid the top buttons on my shirt.  
"You do not look like Nina", she laughs.  
"Nope. Do I look good though?" I asked.  
"I approve", Eddie says walking in the room kissing Patricia.

_I must approve_. From the list. Could DarkGuy be Eddie? No, it couldn't be. I shake the thought away. It's not like DarkGuy even lived in the same town, let alone house. I smile. Time to complete number 3.

We walk downstairs. And I watch Fabians eyes, show the disrespect for my clothes.  
"Well well, Nina. Taking a ride on the wild-side?", Mick asks. Jerome looks up and smirks.  
"Now who's a whore Nina?", Jerome asks. I fight the urge to blush. And instead play the role, if I want Fabian to dump me, I have to play it all the way out.  
"I don't know Jerome, that girl inside of you waiting to come out", I ask.  
"Oooh, burn", Alfie says. I imitate Jerome's smirk perfectly. And sit down.  
"You know I like this new Nina, maybe this one will try pages 8 and 9", Jerome throws back, trying to throw me off. I don't let it.  
"Maybe", I reply watching his face turn to shock.  
"What is he talking about Nina?", Fabian asks. I just shrug and head off to school. Jerome once again sat next to me, he had to.  
"Nina can I be honest with you?", he asks, taking out his books.  
"Sure", I reply.  
"I don't like this new you. At all. When I called you uptight Martin, I meant loosen a few buttons and let your hair down. Maybe pull the stick out of your ass, not change you", he said. Taking me by surprise.  
"What do you mean".  
"I don't like THIS Nina", he says shrugging.

Did Jerome just show emotion? No he wouldn't. At the end of class. He approaches me again.  
"So you going to help me, study for the heart. I'm dying to know what Victors special treat is?", he asks. I smile nodding.  
"Sure", I say to the guy who finally showed some emotion. Sure to the guy seems to like me as me. It's not like he's changed. But I am.

I go to class and talk to Patricia. After school she wants to take me shopping, so I can "Embrace" the new look as she put it. I accept. But we don't go to the same stores Amber takes me to. We go in this edgy vintage store, that even with my uniform on, my new look makes me look like I fit in. There's a girl behind the counter. Her hair is blue, but it oddly suits her. I can't belive these are Patricia's "people".  
"Hey Trix, who's your friend?", she asks.  
"Tats, this is Nina?", she says. As we approach the girl. Tats, must be for the hundreds of tattoos she has. I watch her face turn to shock.  
"Wow, Okay. Not how you described, her. At all", she says.  
"She's changing her look for a few days, I knew you could help.", Patricia says.  
"In-permanent tattoo, and some fake piercing?", Tats, asks. Patricia seems to be considering it, then speaks.  
"One step further, lets dye her hair", Patricia says. I can't hide my shock.

No way was she cutting me hair. No way was she dyeing my hair either. Patricia shut shoved me to "Tats", and smiled. Great leave it to Patricia to take this one step too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It seems to take forever, for Tats, to finish her "master piece", as she keeps muttering. But all I can think about is finally getting out of my stupid relationship with Fabian. And Jerome? What is he doing in my thoughts. He just infuriates me, to no end.

I'm not allowed to see her working, on my hair. However I do get to see her and feel her marking my skin. She says its not permanent, but the pain is still real. I hate Patricia, right now more than Jerome. While she's finishing up on my hair, Tats talks to me.  
"Patricia's picking you out some clothes. I told her anything but black leather, are you opposed to cheetah print?", she laughs.  
"No", I reply dreading when I got back to the house.  
"What I don't understand, is why your changing yourself.", she says.  
"Just for a few days, so my boyfriend will dump me", I say shrugging.  
"Yeah why don't you just dump him?", she asks. I sigh and explain the same thing I explained to DarkGuy.  
"Tats?", someone calls entering the room shes working on my hair in.  
"Hey Eddie, you want to help me? I'm giving this girl a fake nose piercing, and three in one ear", she asks. I look up and see Eddie. He smirks. I hate it when guys smirk.  
"Sure", he says, pulling up a stool in front of me.  
"See this?", he asks, holding up a metal looking half ring, "It clamps down, on your nose. Fake, but looks the part.", he says, handing it to me. Then he attaches three to my left ear.  
"Just remember left ear", he says, laughing and standing up.  
"Patricia's shopping, you can go out there and look for her if you want", Tats says.  
"Yeah I will, and am I working any this week, or just next?", he asks. Eddie works here? No way, I knew he was punk, but how punk?  
"Just next", she says going back to my hair.  
Minutes later Patricia is holding two medium sized shopping bags, and a grin.  
"You ready Nina?", she asks.  
"The challenge was for a day, not a month", I say. She just shakes her head.  
"Its gonna take longer than that to get Babian to dump you", she says.  
"I thought his name as Fabian?", Tats asks, spraying my hair.  
"It technically is, but the way he's been acting it should be Babian, you know like the big baby he is?", she finishes and I laugh. Patricia hands me some clothes, and tells me to change. Ugh. I'm not liking this so far, but I'm trying to embrace a little DarkGuy and go-with-the-flow but I'm having some serious problems with that. Ugh. This is harder than I thought it would be.

Finally I get a mirror, and I hate to admit I kind of like what I see. My clothes, I'm wearing grey skinny jeans, and a grey tank top. I have this light-blue army style jacket, but its covered in sequins on the shoulders. I don't hate it. Then comes to my make-up. Just like Patricia did this morning. But my hair. Its cut shorter not to short a little below my shoulders. The color, is not bad. Just a lighter version of my natural color, but some darker highlights, and straight. I like it and the piercings. I still look like me, just a me that was sent to a punk-rock concert, and then returned. The tattoo, is possibly my favorite part. It reads: Vivez votre vie. French for Live Your Life.  
"What do you think?", Tats asks.  
" I like it. I'll be happy to get rid of it, but I like it", I say with a smile. Tats laughs.  
"Yeah, I get it. Just do me a favor and keep the hair, it suits you", she smiles.  
"I might", I say.  
"Come on Nina we have to get back, to the house.", Patricia says, "See you later", she says to Tats. I wave and we get back to the house. Before we enter is when I realize what I did today.  
"Oh MY GOD", I say. Patricia looks at me worried.  
"I just dyed my hair, and got a tattoo. And Oh MY GOD. Why did you make me do that!", I yell.  
"So you want , to keep Fabian?", she asks. I shake my head.  
"Okay then, the tattoo will come off, the piercings are fake, and when your done with the clothes, I'll wear them, or keep them for Halloween. Okay Nina? Now Walk in there Like you own it, and everyone else will have no choice but to agree", she finishes. My feet move against my brain screaming stop. We get back in time for Supper. Everyone freezes when I walk in.  
"Patricia aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend", Alfie asks like he really doesn't know.  
"Oh you know her", Patricia says, as we sit down.  
"Lookin nice Nina", Eddie says. Everyone freezes and turns to me. I smile.  
"Hey guys", I give a light wave, "Its me".  
"What?", Alfie asks, poking my face and my new ear piercings.  
"It sounds like Nina, and even kind of looks like her, but that is not NINA", Alfie concludes, "Or, if we have entered an alternate dimension, just our house, this could be Nina. Or maybe Nina's entered an alternate dimension and this is HER replacement? Or Maybe-", he gets cut off by Patricia.  
"Somebody stop him before he starts rambling about Aliens", she says.  
"Okay, guys, I get it. New look. I know. But its still me.", I say everyone goes back to eating. I look at Fabian. He looks unhappy. Great, we will be broken up before I can say the words.

It takes two days. And Fabian keeps ignoring me. He won't even break up with me. The tattoo is fading, I only have so much time. I think its hopeless, I talked to Patricia, who says just give it a few more days. And if he still doesn't end it, then I can switch back. Yeah right.  
I'm getting bored of this. Its not helping me change, its just bringing me closer and closer to a break down. Especially since Jerome still has my book, and I have been unable to reach DarkGuy. Yep, a break down may be right around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Thanks so Much For the Reviews**

**Chapter Six**

I go to school, like normal. And I realize this might be the day Fabian dumps me. I hope so. I tried to talk to him, but he just walked away. I decide I can start slowly switching back to myself.  
Later at the house, I changed. I left my make-up and hair done, but I changed my clothes into a more relaxed me look. I liked the contrast. Just as I was about to message DarkGuy, I heard a knock on my door. Fabian walked in.  
"Hey Nina", he smiled.  
"Hey Fabian", I kiss him lightly.  
"So you and I both have changed, and well. I think its best if we end it", he says shrugging.  
"Okay", I say biting back a smile. He left I got out my laptop quickly. That was just too too easy.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21,_  
_#3 and #1 done. :) chat tonight, I'll give you details. :)_  
_Cursed-and-quiet777_

I smiled and headed downstairs. It was looking up. Jerome stopped me on the stairs.  
"Hey I was just coming up, ready to study?", he asked. I nod and we head to the table.  
"So are you gonna ask questions, this time", I ask as we sit down. "Nah, just help me study, and then if you answer five questions I'll give you your book back", he says, with a smirk. I still wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but I could deal right now.

We go into studying, and within fifteen minutes he had it down pat. He would ace the quiz.  
"Alright my turn to ask questions", he says I roll my eyes. He pulls out a sheet of paper.  
"I came prepared", he told me. "Okay, Have you Ever Pulled a Prank?", he asked. I shook my head, no, but that would change.  
"Have you ever been in love?", he asks. I think of DarkGuy, but you can't be in love with someone you've never met in person. So I shake my head.  
"Are you going to say actual words or just shake your head?", he asks.  
"Thats question three, so Yeah I am", I reply mocking his smirk.  
"Fine. If you could do anything, what would you do?", he asks. This makes me think. I mean that's harder. Having to come up with something.  
" I honestly don't know, maybe go to a party and dance for a night. Not worry about everything and just let go", I say shrugging. I hadn't realized I wanted that until I said it out loud.  
"Tell me about your first kiss", he says with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.  
"Awful. It was back in America, and the guy had braces. I tried to pull away and his braces got caught in my lip. Cut it here from here. To here.", I say tracing a line on my lips. He laughed.  
"Wait, wait. From here", he traces the same line with his fingers on my lips, "to here". I stop breathing as he does this. It feels so intimate. I try to regain breathing, but his hand is still on my lips. And his eyes are looking right through mine. Then I remember Patricia's words, "One-night-stand bound". I pull away from his touch.  
"Can I have my book now?", I ask him. He smiles, looking slightly fazed.  
"Here", he says, pulling out of his binder and handing into me, "I edited somethings",he said wiggling his eye brows and winking. I turn to the Fabian section. I write: _Nine minutes-first. Broke UP! :)_ Then I put the book up smiling. I was back in order now. Everything was recorded.  
"Supper", Trudy called. The table filled. Then Victor stormed in.  
"What are you all doing up, you have five minutes then I want to hear a-", he began yelling. Trudy came beside him, and cut him off.  
"Not Yet, Sweetie, I'll come get you when its time", she says. "Oh very well", he says walking away. Trudy walks away muttering about some poor thing.  
"Nina! How dare you break up with Fabian", Amber yells.  
"I didn't. It was mutual", I say. Shes angry but I ignore her babbling. Number Seven was happening tonight. I smirked. We were eating mashed potatoes, and steak. Not the best food for a food fight.  
"So everybody me and Mara have some news", Mick says smiling.  
"We're back together!", Mare squeals. Wow. They're back together. I look over at the sad Jerome. I smile. And grab a hand full of potatoes, and throw.  
"Martin! Your dead!", he yells, flinging, some back at me. Missing and hitting Amber, who leaves angrily. He tries again and hits Fabian. I laugh. Alfie joins in hitting Eddie with a piece of steak. Then it goes.

After the fight was over. It was Alfie and Jerome who had to clean up. I went up to my room, and changed. Smiling the whole time. I got out my computer. He was on.

_Cursed-and-quiet777: #1, #3, #7 done._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Do tell._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I dressed with fishnets, tight skirt, unbuttoned top, straightened hair, and way too much eye make-up._

I also tell him about my new look, and how I was switching back fully tomorrow, he frowned at that, but let me finish.

_Cursed-and-quiet777:That lead to #1. Then a few seconds ago, I started a pretty great food fight._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: See you are loosening up._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: :) And happy about it too._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: What about #10_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: You want to know who I am?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Yes, I bet you want to know who I am._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Kind of._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Okay, tell me where you live. Not address. Just general area._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I go to a boarding school in the UK. You?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Same. __I have an idea. Lets meet._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: How?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Okay I know this club. Under 21. No drinking._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Okay..._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: We could meet there._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: How would we know who the other one was?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Bring a red-rose with you, I'll bring a white-rose. Then we'll find each other. Feel free to bring a friend, if you don't trust me. ;)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I'm not sure. Won't it ruin the whole thing. Not knowing who the other one is?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: #10?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Only if I complete everything by Friday, and if I do we'll meet up at nine then. If not..._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Deal._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Okay._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: See you then_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Maybe_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: No I will_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: :)_

Once again he logged off. So now I had four days to complete six things. Wait I could complete #5 on Friday. Was I seriously considering , doing these things? Yup, I was. But I needed help.

I went downstairs to the only person I new could help. Jerome. I knocked on his door. And yet another girl came out. He smirked pulling on a shirt as I entered the room.  
"Finally decide you want your turn?", he asked.  
"Maybe if you got checked", I reply. Surprising myself. But I was bluffing.  
" I am checked, checking you out", he said. I laughed. #4 in the works.  
"I need your help", I say. He took a step towards me.  
"I thought you'd never ask", he says. I push him away.  
"Not with that. I want to pull a prank. On Fabian.", I say.  
"You want my help to pull a prank, on your boyfriend, Rutter?", he asks.  
"Ex", I reply simply.  
"What do I get in return?", he asks.  
"20?", I ask. He rolls his eyes.  
"Not that, Uptight Martin", he says. I roll my eyes.  
"No. You'll get to keep your balls if you help, and loose them if you don't.", I smile. He looks shocked that Uptight Martin said that. Once again I am too. DarkGuy _**IS**_ changing me.  
"What did you want to do?", he asks.  
"I don't know?", any ideas. Jerome pulled out a book of his own. I picked one.  
"Meet me at Midnight, Martin", he says shutting his door after we have our plan. I smile. #2 done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was midnight, and I had snuck through Amber's stash. I had everything we needed.  
I walked down the stairs, not worried about Victor. He was so out of his mind these days, I could probably convince him it was morning. I met up with Jerome right outside of Fabians door.  
"Are you sure Uptight Martin? I mean we do this, your gonna have to lose the uptight", he says joking. I just nod, and we walk in.  
I see Fabian sleeping. God he's even ugly when he sleeps. We were gonna fix that right now.  
"Okay, you take the spray paint, I have the polish", I say handing him to bottle. He laughs lightly, and begins spraying on the pink. I paint his nails, bubble gum pink. When we get done with that, we move to his face. We glue on fake lashes, and even then take pink marker, and add rosy cheeks. It amazed me how heavy a sleeper he was. We finished it off by signing it. Right on his foot,in black permanent marker it read: _Love, J+N._ If I got a make-over so was Fabian. And then Eddie woke up.  
"What are you guys doing?", he asks.  
"Nothing", Jerome says laughing. I shush him  
"Eddie, why am I in your dream? I mean gosh do you want me to tell Patricia you've been having dreams about me. That will not make her very happy now will it?", I ask. Jerome is laughing in the background.  
"Oh god, don't tell her", he says going back to sleep. We leave while Jerome cracks up laughing.  
"Brilliant Nina, Brilliant", he laughs.  
"Night", I say going back upstairs.

The whole way I was thinking one challenge closer to meeting DarkGuy. I wrote about the prank under Fabians section. Then I turned to Jerome's and wrote: _Still don't trust him, but we've reached an understanding. NOTE: Watch your back!._ Then I went to sleep. The next morning I woke up exited. All I had to do now was make some jokes, and laugh. And well throw away the book. I got dressed, in my normal uniform, not the wild-side one. And did my eye make-up, the way Patricia did the day before. I decided to take out all the fake piercings, but I still kind of straightened my hair. I was back to semi-normal. No fish-nets anymore. Time to complete this list.

I walk downstairs and crack up, at Fabians dumb expression. He looked mad. I loved the pink, and the marker was still there. Jerome was smiling.  
"Fabian, have you looked in a mirror lately?", I ask sitting down. He just glared. He found the signature alright. I high-five Jerome.  
"Woah, woah. Since when did you and Jerome get all buddy-buddy?", Patricia asked. I looked over at Eddie. He looked down, and didn't look at me. He really thought he had a dream about me. Poor guy.  
"Were not. We just reached an understanding", I say, "Can I talk to you Patricia?", I ask.  
"Yeah, let's head to class. See you later Eddie", she says kissing him. We get walking.  
"You pulled that prank on Fabian didn't you?", she asked, I nodded and she laughed, "Where are you on this list of his?", she asks.  
"Thats what I need to talk to you about. He wants to meet. and all I have left is the jokes, the book and the laughing", I say,  
"Okay, so you want me to go with you? To meet him?", she asks. I fill her in on my plan. Her and Eddie would go with me Friday, to meet him.

In class is when I tried my first joke. Mr. Sweet was talking, "So the brain is where the most complex things and the simplest are done. Most decisions are made there" he says.  
"Not with guys", I say. And Jerome laughs. One down Nine to go. And sure it wasn't the dirtiest but I could work on it.

My next attempt was with Amber. Her, Alfie, and me were in the common room. Alfie was trying to braid her hair. The second she said, "Your doing it wrong", the words That's what she said fell out of my mouth and I laughed at my own joke. These where hard. I would have to talk to him. I got my laptop and guess who was on chat?

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Hows the list going?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Great. Pulled the prank, laughed so much my sides hurt. Two dirty jokes made._

I go into detail, about the pranks, and the jokes.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Ha-ha. Wow. I'm surprised you even attempted the jokes._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: They were on the list. But they're hard._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: That's what she said. ;)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Can I get out of the last eight?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I'm proud you even attempted, but they were weak. But I guess. What do you have left?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Throw away the book. :(_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Why is it so important to you, when did it start?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Right after my parents died. It was my way to keep in order. Without it I feel restless._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Oh._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Yeah._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Tell you what, you can keep the book, if you promise to loosen up and stay that way, you can keep your book._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Thanks so whats the name of the club?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Lights Out_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: see you then ;)_

I sign out this time, with a smile. I would get to see him. I texted Patricia: Friday is a go! I went to sleep that night exited. Three days and I would get to meet him. I would clear it with Trudy to stay out late.

Now All I needed was for Friday to come around already. I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This Chapter Gets a Little T rated. Its not bad, and not a lemon. Mostly for language, and a little suggestive behavior. Hope You Guys Like It!**

**Chapter Eight**

Thursday after school, me and Patricia went shopping for the perfect clothes. It didn't matter what she wore, but it mattered what I looked like. I was looking through jean racks when I turned to Patricia.  
"I'm scared", I admit. She just shook her head.  
"You should be. But this guy, has helped you so much. I mean you broke up with Fabian, and told off Jerome. This guy is good for you. Now come on lets make you look HOT", she says smiling.  
Could this guy really have helped me so much? Maybe I was wrong, you could love someone you've never met.  
I decided on some black skinny jeans, and a black spaghetti strap tank that cut low in the front. Paired with a comfortable flat. And a red rose.

It was Friday after school when I ran home. Patricia helped me get ready before supper. Right after we would leave for town. I did my hair loose and wild, and let her do a lighter version of the wild-side eye make-up. I was beginning to like the look. And love my new hair. Then I went downstairs, and we sat down. I fight the urge to shove my food down quickly and eat slowly.  
"What's the occasion?", Jerome asks as we sit down.  
"Nina's meeting her mystery guy.", Patricia answers. I smile. I was meeting my mystery guy. I was way to excited. We finished eating, and got to the club. It was different.

When we go in, I realized a lot of people where dressed like me, and I liked the vibe. It was dark, and there were lights flashing. I couldn't hear above the music. I liked the energy, but kept my eyes peeled for a white rose. A stranger asked me to dance, and I agreed. Tucking the rose behind my ear.

This dancing was different than at school dances. Were close, and barely moving our feet. Just moving. Grinding possibly. His hands are all over me. It feels weird, and I don't really like it. I excuse myself, and go over to the bar area. It doesn't serve alcohol. I just sit there. And wait looking around for a white rose. I don't see one. I wait though. For an hour.  
He still doesn't show up. I got stood up. I sit there in self pity, before I hear my name being called.  
"Nina", I turn to a surprise.  
"Jerome?", I ask.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asks.  
"I got stood up", I reply. He says something but I don't catch it.  
"What?", I ask. He grabs my hand and leads me to a room lined with couches. The music isn't heard here.  
" I said do you want to talk about it?", he says. Tell Jerome about my problems? No thanks.  
"What are you doing here", I ask.  
"I come here during the summers, instead of hanging at the house by myself", he shrugs.  
"Oh" a simple word. He laughs, I join him.  
"Oh?", he asks, laughing again. I like the smile on his face when he laughs.  
"Tell me about this guy that stood you up?", he asks.  
"He challenged me to do all this stuff. I really started to like him.", I reply with a shrug.  
"Oh.", he says, causing us both to laugh again, "So have you danced?", he asks.  
"Kind of. The guy freaked me out", I replied, shaking my head at the memory. He laughs again.  
"So, Martin, your here, and you won't dance what is there to do?", he asks.  
"Ask you questions?", I say with a shrug, he nods that I should proceed.  
"How many girls have you slept with?", I ask. He doesn't say he just holds up eight fingers.  
" I got checked the other day, I'm good.", he says. Oh.  
"Have YOU ever been in love", I ask. His face looks at me, really studying me, before he replies.  
"Maybe", he answers.  
"My turn for a question", he says, "Do you want to dance?", he asks, the look on my face must of said it all, because his lips moved to my ear, and he whispers, "Isn't that what you said you wanted? To lose it on the dance floor.", he asks. I grab his hand and we go out to the floor.

He grabs my waist lightly, pulling me towards him, a deliciously challenging smile on his face. His hands remain on my waist, and he pulls me closely. Slowly I get the hang of this dancing. Our bodies are at least an inch apart, but his hands are open and low on my waist. My hands explore his shoulders and arms. As our bodies move to the music. Every once in a while our bodies brush against each other.

I didn't realize how much I liked his touch, until his hands were drawing me closer. His hands never left my waist, but now our bodies were pressed against each other. Just moving to the music. Is this what he did every night? I could picture him here with a different girl every night. I could picture him taking them back to the house. Those thoughts left my head, as sweat began to appear on me as the song sped up, so did our movements. I lost track of time, and once I'm pretty sure I closed my eyes, just feeling. I let the music consume me, as we danced. Then his head bent down to my hear and he whispered, "Is this what you thought it would be?", he asked. I looked up at him, our movements never stopping.  
"Better", I replied.

Continuing to dance. I looked in his eyes. Never noticing before how tall he was, and how I liked that. I even forgot how DarkGuy stood me up. Dancing with Jerome. Something changed in his eyes, and his hands turned me around, so my back was to him. We moved again now. His hands now stayed on the front of my waist. Before he began to move his hands up my sides. Burning a trail as they did. His hands moved slowly pulling my arms above my head and continuing there path until his hands reached mine. They grabbed my hands and pulled them down. to my sides. Then his lips were back to my ear.

"Ready to fully lose the uptight", he asks, I wonder what he means. But I nod, and make a sound close to a sure. He chuckles nibbling on my ear with his teeth. I close my eyes and lean my head back. I almost moaned of course no one would hear if I did. Well except Jerome. Then his lips found my neck and he kissed a line up. I couldn't hold it back and I didn't want to. I moaned, at his warm lips on my neck. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Jerome Clarke. We seemed to fit together, he knew just what to do to drive me insane. And he didn't hold back. But still I was keeping count. I was loving how he made me feel, but I still new how long we had been dancing and I hated myself for it. I think he read my thoughts, because he turned me around to face him.

"Stop counting", he says. And stops his movements looking at me. I awake from the dream I was just having while he held me. His hands were still on me. One on my back the other, low on my waist.

"How can I get you to stop counting these fucking moments", he says. I don't think about what I'm doing and for the first time in my life, my moment wasn't planned out.

I moved a hand to his neck, and pulled his lips to mine. I didn't have time to start counting, before my mind melted into a puddle at his his lips touching mine. He pulled away, and smiled.  
"How long was that?", he asked. I shrugged and his smile widened. I pulled his lips back to mine, this time deepening the kiss. Mingling our tongues together.  
Damn him for making me feel this, what ever it was. Damn him for wiping out my coherent thoughts. I think I heard a groan come from somewhere deep in his throat, and I felt power. I didn't want this to stop. I wanted to feel those skillful hands on me. But the whole time he's kissing me, all I can think is #5 done. And when I get home, I am throwing away that book, which right now seems pointless.

We get in the cab,me and Jerome. I lost Patricia and Eddie. His lips only left mine to tell the cab driver where to go. God, he was a great kisser. He lips and tongue mingling with mine, but his touch too light. Jerome had wiped my memory and right now I couldn't remember why I was there in the first place, just happy that I found Jerome there. Wait, why was Jerome there? We didn't tell anyone where where we going, all these thoughts were flying around my head, mingling with thoughts, like where I wanted to go when we got back to Anubis.

All these thoughts disappearing when Jerome bit into my bottom lip. My mind was erased, as I heard a sound come from the back of my throat. "My room?", it was a question, that stopped my breathing. I knew if I said yes, I would have fully changed. I would be a different person, the next morning. And I also knew that this would be a one-night stand, no love making we were going to do it. Then we were going to never talk about it again.

"Yes", I said, I don't know why I said it, but I did. He looked shock, and pulled back and looked at me. His eyes hungry, but searching.

"You sure", he asks. I knew just how to answer. I slid my hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles, and I nodded.  
His lips went back to mine. For once I wasn't counting. I was just doing and I liked it. I didn't ever want to think again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to Clarify: Nina doesn't know who DarkGuy is. She just believed Jerome, and didn't second guess it. Sorry DarkGuy is still unknown.**

**Chapter Nine**

I snuck up to my room at midnight. Remembering the way it felt, the pain the glorious moment. There was no way I was sleeping tonight. I decided now would be the perfect time to send an email to DarkGuy and find out what went wrong that he decided not to show up. And great he was on.

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Real classy standing me up. :/_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Maybe I walked in and saw you dancing with a guy?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: You didn't even come? I waited an hour?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Tall, lanky git? You still had your rose? Yeah I showed up._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Its not my fault you were late._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: You left with him, didn't you?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: What does it matter? You don't own me, were AREN"'T Together. And why are you mad at me? You never showed up? Left me alone? Don't YOU think YOU owe me an apology. I was just ""chilling"", like you put it. :(_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I'm sorry. I chickened out when I saw you dancing with him._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Why?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: IDK Forgive Me?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: You stood me up, but I guess._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: YES!_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Now can I tell you about my night?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Sure. :)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: That guy, is the one I'm tutoring._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I thought you hated him. (more than me) ;)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: I thought I did. He showed me this weird side of him, and he brought out a different side of me, I liked it._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Wow. So you like him?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Yeah. I do. WE kissed , and well made out I guess._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: How long?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: ?_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: DAMN! Guy got you to stop counting?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Uh-huh._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: How far did you go? ;)_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: We went back to his room, in the house. Third._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: You gonna record it?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Maybe, not sure._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Hey I gotta go._

_Cursed-and-quiet777:\ Bye. :)_

I think I finally drifted to sleep, thinking about Jerome, and how we would never talk about what happened again. But I wanted to kiss him again. And yeah I really couldn't figure out why I forgave DarkGuy, but something tells me I'll need him. And plus I had to to finish the list. Which means I did have to tell him who I was.

The next morning I wake up wondering what's going to happen. Will Jerome be cold, or just pretend it didn't happen. I'm still a virgin, technically. I couldn't bring myself to regret it, but I still wanted to know how Jerome would react.

I get dressed in casual clothing and go downstairs for breakfast. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie are at the table. Laughing at something Alfie said. I walk in and take the seat next to Patricia, playing the safe side.  
"I like it when you dress like Nina.", Jerome says.  
"What happened to being uptight?", I ask.  
"How you ar- were, but you can just loosen a few buttons on your uniform and pull of sexy", he says with a shrug, I sit there in shock at his last comment.  
"I miss piercing-Nina, and to think I didn't even get to try out tattooing at the shop", Eddie laughs. Jerome looks at me questioning. I shrug. Patricia just rolls her eyes.  
"So who was the mystery man?", Patricia asked.  
"Didn't show.", I said pouring some cereal and milk.  
"Then how'd you get home?", Patricia asked.  
"I-um, got a cab", I say stuttering.  
"Okay..", she says, slowly. Not believing.  
"So, back to my story?", Alfie asks. I turn to him and try to listen to him talk. I still a look at Jerome who's looking at me. I smile. Remembering last night.  
Jerome leaves the table, then Alfie, and Eddie and Patricia. I figure now if I want I could go talk to Jerome. But how will I feel, if another girl walks out of his room. We didn't make any promises. We really didn't.

_**Jerome's POV** _

So maybe, my plans changed. At first I just wanted to get under the Little American's skin, now that I got a taste of it? I mean last night, kissing her. Damn. Emotions are not my favorite thing in the world.  
She walks in me and Alfie's room. And smiles. She has her Biology book with her. "So, do you want to study", she asks. I smile.  
"Is that really what you came in here to asks", I ask her she blushes, and sits on the other end of my bed. I liked the Nina who still looked like her, but had pulled that stick out of her ass.  
"No.", she admits, tucking some hair behind her ear. God the sounds she made when I nibbled on those ears. I brush those thoughts from my mind.  
"Then shoot.", I say, leaning back on the back board.  
"Well its about last night", she said, I smiled, "I mean I just, I'm not the type to do some thing like that so if you could keep it on the down low", she says. Hell no!  
"You want me to keep quiet?", I ask, she nods.  
"No", I reply. She stands up angry.  
"What do you mean No?", she asks.  
"No, I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen", I say standing as well.  
"Why not?", she asks. I don't answer not with words. I just step towards her and kiss her, lightly. I pull back and look at her.  
"I like you, Martin. When you loosen up, Nina.", I say to her. Kissing her again. Enjoying another taste from her lips.  
"Does that mean Jerome Clarke wants to be in a relationship?", she asks.  
"Hell yeah I do", I say smiling.

**Nina POV**

It's been a few days since Jerome and I got together. I haven't heard from DarkGuy since. I never told him. I mean as weird as it felt being with Jerome. I didn't want to be with any one else. DarkGuy may have suggested all those things, but Jerome helped me with them. Like #2, I couldn't have pulled that prank without him. Or #7, he helped with the food fight. Especially #5, I needed him for that one. So Jerome really did help me.

I guess that's what began to attract me to him, in the first place. Then he let me in, and really talked to me. He also likes me for me. Not the me Tats wanted, or the me Fabian wanted. The me I am. Nina Martin. And not to mention how he kisses. I mean, I haven't counted anything since we kissed the first time. But I still record everything. I have yet to throw away my book.

Everything is looking up, and I feel like I'm top of the world, but one thing I know about when your on top of the world. Be Ready To Fall Down.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be a 12 Chapter Story, and I'm almost done. **

**Chapter Ten: Accusations**

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Hey been forever since we've talked. Want to reschedule meeting?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Hey :) You know that guy, I was dancing with. WE ARE TOGETHER NOW! :)_

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Yay! ._

_Cursed-and-quiet777: Yeah I know. And meeting. IDK. Maybe not anytime soon._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: .Cool then. So what's up?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: It's been crazy. I love getting to know this guy. I mean he's different._

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: As much as I'd love to listen you gush, about this guy. I have to go. Talk to you soon? Okay?_

_Cursed-and-quiet777: __Sure Bye :)_

Well, I finally told him  
"Nina", I heard Jerome yelling.  
"Yeah", I yelled back. He entered my room with a smile.  
"Mr. Sweet wants to talk to all of us. I think he is firing Victor", he says. I shut my lap top and we go downstairs.  
We are all gathered in the Common Room. No Victor, just Mr. Sweet.  
"I'm going to make this as simple as possible. I realize some of you students have been using that online chat-room... the one the counselor recommended, but after someone hacked an account, in this house. Were shutting it down. The hacked name was DarkGuyLookingForLight21. The hacker accessed information to the school through the account. So whoever that maybe you should check out some of the things on you account", he says. Then excuses him self.

Wait, What? Mr. Sweet said, _someone hacked an account, in this house_, and _DarkGuyLookingForLight21_. That meant. He was in this house. This room. The guy that new more about me than any one was one of five people. And they may or not know who I am. "Patricia, weren't you gonna show me that new eye liner technique?", I asked her. She nodded and we rushed upstairs to my room.

WHAT THE HELL? DarkGuy was in this house?  
" SO what's up", she asked. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
"DarkGuy is in the house. He is in the fucking HOUSE!", I say.'  
"and?", she asks.  
"Well, I mean who is he. Who could he be?", I ask.  
"Think about this logically.", she said.  
"I am, there are five people he could be", I said starting to pace.  
"No I mean. It couldn't be Alfie, he's not smart enough. Not Fabian, he wouldn't want you to loosen up.", she says. Shes right I breath. And lay back on my bed.  
"It COULD be Mick. But he's with Mara, so I doubt it. What about Jerome, could it be him?", Patrica asks. I pull a pillow and cover it my face with it.  
" I don't know. He doesn't sound like Jerome. And he called Jerome a tall, lanky git, whatever that is", I say sighing.  
"Well might it be Eddie?", she asks. And I sit up.  
"Why would it be Eddie?", I ask. She looks at me, and groans.  
"Okay, some of the comments he made. Like about your changing and missing it. I don't know it bothered me?"she said.  
"I don't know. But I'm not stressing, about it. I'm going to talk to Jerome, were studying", I say heading downstairs.  
"actual books or each other?", she asks. I just laugh.  
"Hey", I say entering Jerome's room smiling. "Hey", he smiles sitting up on his bed.  
"So is that Dark-what-ever guy who've you've been talking to?", he asks. I nod.  
"Oh", he says, and I crack a smile. But then something dawns on me. I replay a coversation I had with DarkGuyLookingForLight21.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I'm proud you even attempted, but they were weak. But I guess. What do you have left?_  
_Cursed-and-quiet777: Throw away the book. :(_  
_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: Why is it so important to you, when did it start?_  
_Cursed-and-quiet777: Right after my parents died. It was my way to keep in order. Without it I feel restless._  
_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: **Oh. **_  
_Cursed-and-quiet777: Yeah._

Could it Be Jerome? God I was being silly. Every one says _Oh_ at one point or another. I can't base a big thing like that on such a little word. That would be stupid.  
I just smile and we begin to study, well kind of each right answer I kiss him. So, no, we aren't really getting any work done.

Later the day I was in the living room, reading a book. Something that I had about Egyptian something last year. When Eddie walks in. He sees me and stops and walks in and sits.  
"Hey, I was heading to work? You want to go see Tats?", he asks.  
"I don't know", I say putting down the book. He looks at me curiously.  
"She won't be happy, I stopped straightening my hair", I say with a laugh.  
"Yeah but we could redo that tattoo of yours, with still fake ink.", he says smiling.  
"Maybe I'll stop by with Patricia later", I would not go see her boyfriend without her.  
"Don't. She and I are in a fight. But you can come now. I'm only working an hour or so?", he says.  
"I don't know", I say again.  
"Come on Do something insane, don't go back to be uptight and killing everyone", he says.

_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: I hate when you say that. Just complain! Just yell a little. **Do something insane.** Break a window, punch a wall. Kiss a stranger. **Your killing me being this UPTIGHT!**_

Eddie just kind of quoted DarkGuy. Could he be DarkGuy. God here I go again. I brush of the thought and go with him. I get to see Tats, and she says Eddie is in training and needs somebody to ink.  
"Um, is he okay?", I ask her, she just nods, and gives him the needle. I let him do the same tattoo I had before, still temporary ink. Then we head back to the house laughing about something Tats had said.  
When we get back to the house its about supper time. He goes off somewhere, and I join the group in the Common Room.  
"Where have you been?", Jerome asks. I kiss him lightly.  
"I got my tattoo redone", I say showing him, "Still not permanent", I say with a smile.  
"Yeah, yeah", he says.  
"Does it hurt?", Amber asks looking at it.  
"That's what she said", Alfie said, with a laugh.

_Cursed-and-quiet777: They were on the list. But they're hard._  
_DarkGuyLookingForLight21: **That's what she said**. ;)_

God what am I doing to my self? There was no way it was Alfie, no possible way.

If I kept this up, I would never find out who he was. Yep, the fall was coming up quickly. And I really wasn't ready for it. All it would take is one little push, and everything would come crashing down.


	11. Chapter 11

**One last chapter. Just finish even if you hate the ending, I'm thinking of doing Alternate Endings. Anybody interested in reading them?**

**Chapter Eleven: The Fall**

Trudy had just called for supper, thats what Amber told me. I told her I wasn't hungry, and decided to check my e-mail. He had to have replied by now. I know the site was shut down but we still had e-mail.

_Hey Nina,_  
_Yeah I know who you are. And by now I know you know I'm one of five people. Look I know your mad probably pissed. But listen. I didn't know it was you at first. I promise that. Okay? Look if you want to know who I am, you'll have to do one last thing. Throw away that god awful book. Just remember I love you. The real NINA._  
_-DarkGuyFoundHisLight21_

I knew who it was. Well I thought I did. I typed back a quick e-mail.

_How could you?_

Then went to a room downstairs. I pulled out the laptop I was looking for and logged into the e-mail. Sad that I was proved right. I decided if I was getting hurt, it would be public knowledge. I took the laptop to the table and threw it at him.  
"How could you?", I asked him.  
"Nina- I", he began I cut him off.  
"Save it for the next naive uptight girl you decide it will be fun to hurt", I say, "I trusted you, Goddamnit I trusted you. Yeah your right. I am uptight, or was, because I'm tired of getting hurt. LIKE THIS. Screw YOU", I shout walking out of the room. How the hell could he do this to me?

I didn't cry. I just sat in my room. Jerome. Jerome was DarkGuy. All of this time. He knew. He probably saw it in my book, and knew it was me. Maybe it was just some stupid plot to get me to sleep with him. I don't want to believe that. But anything could be true. Patricia comes in my room.  
"You know the lug is sitting outside your room?", she asks, I shrug.  
"I'm going back to what I was before, DarkGuy had his say".  
"If thats what you want to do", she said shrugging.  
"Hey Patricia, what happened with you and Eddie", I ask her.  
"I dumped him, he got to needy", she says with a shrug. I could tell she was bluffing. I smiled a little.

Tomorrow I was shoving that stick back in my ass. And going to start recording everything again. My time with Jerome was too reckless, stll short but reckless. I stopped counting, and now I had no idea what was happening. God I needed to pull my life back together.

The next morning I woke up, and pinned my hair, until it looked perfect. I buttoned every button on my white shirt. And tightened my tie around my neck. I was done being reckless. I walk outside my room to a sleeping Jerome. I kicked him, hard. And walked away, walking downstairs.  
I smiled lightly at Patricia. Eddie walked in.  
"Looks like Nina's back", he said sadly. I don't say anything, but I want to. Turns out outs its easier to let the wild me out then try to stuff it back in. I sighed and headed to school. Nina was back. I was somehow able to not talk to Jerome all day. I was happy about that. Until I got home, and he took his place outside my door again.  
I locked myself in my room and checked my e-mail.

_Nina,_  
_Talk To Me! Please. Let me explain some things then I'm done. I know I screwed up. I know that. But please just listen. Let me explain. Okay. I'm outside your door :)_  
_-Jerome_

Fine he wanted to talk I would let him talk. I walked outside.  
"Talk", I say sitting down. He sighed and began.  
"When I started talking to Cursed-and-quiet777 I just liked talking to her, I wanted to challenge her so I did. And Jerome liked making you tick. Then I found out when you left the book. I wanted to help you live life. Like the stupid tattoo you got. I was going to tell you that night we went dancing. I was but I chickened out, and then I kissed you. God I swear if you didn't turn my world up side down when you did. I couldn't let you go. I was going to stop using my online profile. But then Mr. Sweet. Look Nina I know you can't look past this, but come on. Be my friend and go back to being the real loose Nina.", he finished his speech.  
"Wow, so thats your excuse?", I ask. He looks weird.  
"Why? You say you love me, but then you do this? You don''t lie to someone you love.",I say.  
"I do. I lie to Poppy, I lie to my dad, I lied to you", he says. His eyes are confused and hurt.  
"So now you love me like a sister?", I ask. He nods.  
"We slept together?", I say.  
"I know, trust me I know", he said.  
"So you waited out here to tell me you love me like a sister?", I ask. He nods. "I'm going to do something and then I'm done." For once I do what I want to do.  
I slap that smirk right off his face.  
He walks away. I got what I wanted, passion, a guy wanting me. All I wanted now was to take it all back. I kicked the wall and sunk down. Ugh. BOYS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter. Weird Endings I guess. Well I hope you enjoy. And Alternate Endings? Yes or No? Iltalics are the past, where Nina is going back and thinking of events that happened over the last month, after Jerome.**

**Chapter 12 Time Passes, Move On/ Epilogue**

It's been a month since me and Jerome broke up. I never kept the uptight Nina. Whether I liked it or not, Jerome Clarke changed me. We are still at Anubis, and I'm fine seeing Jerome. I just have to forget about all those times with him. And I will.

Right now I was in the common room, sitting with Eddie. We had gotten closer lately. I had spent half my time with him and Tats at the shop. Patricia was still my friend and all four of us went out together.

Eddie helped me with one really important thing the book. It was just a week after the whole Jerome thing. When he came up to me.

_"Hey Nina", he said. I quickly shut the book._  
_"Eddie", I said with a smile._  
_"Is that THE Book?", he asks. I nod. He takes it from me and walks away. I follow finding him in the kitchen._  
_"One, Two, Three, and then you are gonna drop it right here", he says, pulling a trash can out._  
_"No", I say snatching it back._  
_"Yes", He says holding the can in front of my face._  
_"No", I repeat standing my ground._  
_"Come on.", he says._  
_"How am I supposed to stay in order?", I ask him. He looks at me weirdly._  
_"Your not.", he said it like it was simple. Was it? "Life is gonna throw some crazy shit at you, you are just gonna have to deal without writing everything out.", he says. I look at him. Something in his expression changes._  
_"I'll hold you hand.", he says. Taking one of them and squeezing it. And then I do what I thought I'd never do. With my free hand, I released, and watched as I finally threw the old Nina away for good. In one moment of pure exitement I hugged him._  
_" I did it", I say, into his chest. _  
_"I know", surprise and hapiness in his voice. I look up to find his eyes set on mine. I kiss him, or he kisses me. Counting, getting back at someone, or even some stupid list are the last things on my mind._

"Hey", Eddie says with smile. Looking up from his phone.  
"Tats?", I ask, he nods, extending his hand.  
"Were giving you a real tattoo", he says with a smile a wicked gleam in his eyes, "A real one", he finishes. I shake my head.  
"No", is all I reply. He laughs. His eyes tell me to remember last week, when we were in the shop. Tats and Eddie where trying to get me to get a real tattoo. Lately I had let Eddie been practicing with fake ink. I was used to the needle.

_"Come one Nina", Eddie laughs, "Please?"_  
_"Yeah, I mean from what I hear that saying is a big help", Tats joined in now. I rolled my eyes._  
_"Show her your tattoo, Eddie", Tats said._  
_"You have a tattoo?", I ask. He nods.  
__"I'll show you it, but there's a story behind it", he says. Pulling off his shirt, I get a full view of his buff chest, and abs. Then I see it. On his chest, on his left side above his heart, Is black writing. I step forward reading it. It read: **Katie.**_  
_"I'll give you a minute to explain", Tats said leaving the room. I slide up to sit on top of the counter, I was the same height of Eddie now. He left off his shirt._  
_"Who's Katie?", I ask him. He takes a breath and looks at me._  
_"Katie, is my daughter", I try to hide the shock on my face._  
_"You have a daughter?", I ask._  
_"No. Did, I guess. Back in America, I got a girl pregnant. I wanted to keep that baby with her, start a family. At fifteen. Yeah I know. Idiot right? I was there when my daughter was born. God she was just beautiful. Then her new adoptive parents, named her and took her away", he said. I think I saw a tear in his eyes. I didn't know what to say._  
_"I lost my daughter. After that I went into this depression. That's why mom sent me here", he said. I took a step towards him, and placed a hand on his cheek._  
_"She changed my life, Nina. She made me act right when I got here. Well kind of right. Isn't that what that saying did for you?", he asks._

_So that's why Eddie was tough. I placed a hand on the tattoo. Katie. That was his daughter, that he would never have. If he cold go through all that I could get a tattoo._

I sighed and took his hand. "Fine", I say and we head into town.

"Loosen up, Nina!", Eddie says, "Your squeezing my hand to death", Eddie laughed.  
"Sorry", I say. He just laughs.  
"Your ready?", Tats asked.  
"Nope", I say.  
"She is", Eddie says. This won't be on my wrist. This was going on my back. Tats was doing this Tattoo, so Eddie could hold my hand.  
He squeezes my hand holding on tight. And that's when I realize something.

Eddie, may not have been the one to challenge me, but he didn't have to. Life would challenge me on my own. Eddie was going to be the one there to give me a kick. Eddie was going to hold my hand through it all. And no, life wouldn't be perfect. But with Eddie holding my hand I felt like I could face anything. And fate had stepped in again, but this time we were both no one was there to bust through the door and stop us.

Eddie's eyes had a wicked gleam as he watched Tats. I was going to have a tattoo. With a message that changed me, for the better. I would always remember: _Vivez votre vie, _Live Your Life. And that was excactly what I wanted to do. But now I wanted Eddie to be there with me. And I finally got what I wanted, I have a guy who will fight with me, disagree. Possibly push me to where I need to be , somebody to want me. Passion? Eddie himself doesn't do anything without passion. ;)

**_The End_**

**Alternate Endings? **


End file.
